


Сандзару

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Это — смерть во плоти, зарождение новой жизни, следующий виток слепой, беспощадной эволюции.





	Сандзару

Мёртвые заполняют город.

Вздувшиеся тела поднимаются против течения рек, против естественного хода вещей, упорно, словно рыба на нерест. Скользкими пальцами за гладкие камни набережных цепляются, выползают на берег, смешиваются с толпой. Их всё больше с каждой весной.

Следы речного ила и нити водорослей вдоль мостовых стелются, скользят под подошвами, воняют тиной болотной. К вечеру удушливый запах становится сильнее, сгущается вместе с сумерками, заставляет вдыхать часто, судорожно, чахоточно. 

Мёртвые везде. Они торгуются с купцами на рыночных площадях, просят милостыню на паперти, в подворотнях за краюху хлеба дерутся. Пробираются в незапертые дома, готовят обед, целуют на ночь детей. Провожают белёсыми глазами очередную экспедицию и тягучим могильным молчанием встречают тех, кому на этот раз посчастливилось вернуться.

— Не смотри, — говорит Эрвин. — Пока ты на них не смотришь, они тебя не видят, — шепчет он и накрывает его глаза ладонью.

И Леви не смотрит.

Прячется в этой искусственной слепоте, как человечество внутри стен, от гниющей, разлагающейся правды, что бродит по людным улицам. Отчаянно, по крупице лепит из горстки суматошных дней голема — подобие нормальной жизни. В темноте закрытых век наугад пытается определить, где верх, а где низ, что такое хорошо, и что такое плохо.

Отворачивается от безжизненных взглядов, резко в переулки сворачивает, отступает без боя. Его война — она там, за стенами, тысячью острых зубов скалится, сотнями пар глаз таращится, пересохшую землю гигантскими ногами топчет. Ждёт только его, скучает, мается, некому сыграть с ней в салки, никто не решается, не принимает смертельную ставку.

А он принял. Только он один и принял — однажды и навсегда, полностью, всем своим естеством. Подписал контракт собственной кровью, душу дьяволу не продал — подарил, преподнёс в качестве дара, безвозмездно. Кулак к сердцу не прикладывал, его обет невидим, бессловесен, нерушим, его клятва не человечеству, но человеку принесена. 

— Молчи, — говорит Эрвин. — Пока ты молчишь, мне хватит смелости продолжать, — шепчет он и гасит лампу.

И Леви молчит.

Сжимает зубы и кулаки, а про себя, словно алфавит, всё твердит буквы одного имени. Цепляется за него остатками рассудка, ошмётками гордости, об острые края до крови режется. Неведомая ранее преданность ядом под кожу просачивается — не выхаркать, не излечить, эта хворь не из тех, что знакомы местным лекарям.

Леви борется: за человечество — с человечеством, за безумного мечтателя — с ним самим, и за себя — с незримыми, но прочными путами. Стальные лезвия от густой вязкой крови ржавыми цветами расцветают, а реальность всё ускользает зыбкой дымкой сквозь слабеющие пальцы. Размывается, искажается, рябью идёт по поверхности, будто сквозь мутную воду на дно реки смотришь.

Время замирает между закатом и рассветом, между выдохом и вдохом, между выдумкой и реальностью. Кто-то кричит ему с того берега, размахивает руками, зовёт с собой. Но он сам из звуков чужого голоса состоит, и свобода умирает внутри нерождённым младенцем.

— Не слушай их, — говорит Эрвин. — Пока ты их не слушаешь, ты всё делаешь правильно, — шепчет он и последний раз касается его руки.

Мёртвые заполняют город.

Приплывают с беспокойного моря, спускаются с небес, поднимаются из мёрзлой земли. Заполняют собой всё городское пространство, вытесняют оттуда жизнь, выдавливают. Капля за каплей, шаг за шагом, год за годом. 

Но теперь Леви смотрит. Впервые смотрит правде в лицо, мёртвым в глаза, и в этих глазах — синева, не то трупная, не то небесная, не разобрать сквозь белёсую пелену. Всё вокруг подёрнуто студёным туманом, яркие краски даже в памяти поблёкли уже, только невнятные силуэты его преследуют да запах болотной тины. 

Толпа окружает, уплотняется, начинает дышать и двигаться в собственном первобытном ритме. Мёртвая хватка сжимается на запястье, чьи-то ладони каменной тяжестью на плечи ложатся, холодные пальцы вокруг горла сжимаются. Это — смерть во плоти, зарождение новой жизни, следующий виток слепой, беспощадной эволюции. 

Только он теперь здесь инородный, чужой, живой среди мёртвых, мёртвый среди живых. У него бессрочный контракт со смертью, у них — чувство локтя и неутолимая жажда жить. Они — табула раса на обломках очередной империи, а он слишком устал, чтобы заново чему-то учиться. 

Остаётся только ждать, на каком вираже надёжная, крепкая пуповина стального троса оборвётся и…

Мёртвые заполнят город.


End file.
